


Bad rainy day

by Jenny_mint



Series: MariChat May 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, first work completely in English, kill me, sorry there is no logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_mint/pseuds/Jenny_mint
Summary: Rain, hard day and stupid stuff without any logic





	Bad rainy day

The rain is strong and the wind is blowing madly strong. Marinette have just left home.

Yeah, of course, she is always 'father's lil girl' but today everything went wrong. If usually did Marinette ruined only some material stuff like plates or cookies in parents' bakery, today she ruined her life. Twice in a day.

First time was in the school where she shouted at Chloe and Adrien shouted at her 'cause 'Marinette, damn, what do you do? She isn't as bad as you think! Leave her alone.'

It was her personal fiasco in his eyes and in the eyes of her classmates. Girl ran away as fast as she could and didn't stop till the home. When she went home there were a lot of questions from the parents. Marinette's nerves broke down so she didn't answer anything. Mum told Mari to go to her room... But the girl escaped...

So now Marinette's alone (she was really tired from kwami's advice so she took off her earings), it is raining and nobody is here except her. Well, she thinks that way.

But truly there is someone else: dark shadow which jumps from roof to roof following the girl. He is also completely wet but neither he nor she is wanting to stop going further and further.

Marinette is starting to shake 'cause it is really cold here and she is trying not to sneeze several times in a row. Chat Noir is apologizing mentally but doing nothing. He is wanting to see what will be next. But Marinette is doing nothing too. She is just standing in the middle of the street and sneezing, and shaking and trying to heat her absolutely cold hands. Rain is pouring...

This is the end, Chat Noir is jumping from the roof and stopping near the girl making her shout weakly.

'Don't be afraid. It's just me.' Chat Noir is whispering and kissing Marinette's chilling wet hand. Girl is blushing and turning her head because she doesn't want to see these green eyes, blonde hair. They are so... so Adrien's.

'Noir. What do you do here?'

'Me? Nothing. I've been walking and saw you. Is everything right?' Noir is asking softly.

'Yeah, yeah." Marinette is smiling (well, she thinks that it is a sincere smiling). Noir is exhaling, it is obviously a lie, a big stupid lie. He knows that it was really untactfully to accuse her but... but he really wants to be superfair, and he knows that Chloe sucks but she still has something good inside.

'You are lying, aren't you? Of course... Sorry.'

'What?' Marinette is asking, rising her eyebrows surprisingly.

'Nothing, forget. Just thought that something could happen and you don't wanna say...'

'Well, if I don't wanna talk over, maybe we can avoid this theme?' Marinette is trying to go further but Noir is taking her hand and hauling her under the awning.

'Yes, of course, we can. And also we need to bring you back to home, and dry you and your...'

'No, no, no! I don't wanna return, and I don't need your he...' Marinette isn't finishing the sentence because she is starting to sneeze again.

'Home and no more words!' Noir is exclaiming, taking Marinette with extra care and bringing her back home.

'Thanks.' Girl is exhailing, and Noir thinks that it is really good not to know that her enemy-lover and savior is a one person.


End file.
